


Proposal at Midnight

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Choices: Big Sky Country
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: A New Years Eve Special that was originally posted by me on Tumblr





	Proposal at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my Tumblr @you-were-always-faster

A/N: This is based off the last chapter of Big Sky Country. I named my horse Aphrodite.

Juliette Mendoza x Reader

“Okay, so I have the popcorn. We have the thermos of hot cocoa. I brought out extra blankets. Your mom is at Cliff’s and Percy isn’t here. You were in charge of picking a movie so am I missing anything?” You enter the living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

“Nope, we’re all set.” You see her pull up one of the Star Wars movies and happily take a seat next to her.

As soon as you see the beginning of the iconic series you turn to her,” please tell me you didn’t just put on the Star Wars holiday special.”

She turns to you and shrugs,” its the best one.”

“Juliette,” you whine,” we’re supposed to ring in the New Year with something good not something that has holiday special in the title.”

“You know you enjoy this movie,” Juliette laughs. She swats your arm playfully as you throw your head back.

“Remind me to never let you pick the movie,” you say as you look back at the TV screen with a huff.

“You love when I pick the movies,” Juliette laughs handing you a thermos cup filled with hot cocoa.

“Yes, and it’s a bit unfortunate,” you scoot closer to her.

As the movie goes on you both finish the popcorn and the hot cocoa. Juliette is snoozing on your lap. You run a hand through her hair as she sleeps. When the movie ends you switch the TV to a different movie thats on and watch as you watch the clock. Juliette moves a little so shes lying on her back. You smile down at her before turning your attention back to the television. You end up dosing off too before you feel something being placed over you.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Juliette whispers.

You groan as you stretch,” don’t worry about it. I don’t even remember falling asleep.” You see Juliette with an amused look on her face. You notice she has her boots on. “Going for a ride? Mind if I join?”

Juliette smiles,” absolutely not.”

You get up and put on your own boots before following her outside. You head to the stables and grab your horse, Aphrodite. You and Aphrodite ride side by side with Juliette. The two of you are enjoying the calm air while the horses enjoyed the freedom.

“Two years ago you decided to stay but you never completely explained why,” Juliette looks at you her eyes looking you over.

“I fell in love with the adventure, the town, the ranch. I made friends that would not only do anything for each other but also for a complete stranger. I also sort of fell in love with this country girl who used to be a cheerleader in high school. Her flirt game was extremely strong,” you laugh looking at her.

“Nowhere in your explanation did I hear sexy country girl or hot cheerleader,” Juliette jokes.

“I didn’t think it needed to be said,” you laugh. “Come on, we have to meet the Oakley’s at their ranch.”

Juliette raises an eyebrow,” we do?”

“Yes,” you say,” its just for a short while.”

Juliette turns her horse around and follows you to the Oakley’s.

It takes a little less than twenty minutes to get there but you do and as you walk in you see your friends all drinking Curly’s infamous moonshine. Dallas is talking with Asha and Colt. Brooklynne is dancing with Miles. Cliff and Anna-Marie are cooking in the kitchen and Percy is actually helping them.

You had gone a week before with Brooklynne to go ring shopping somewhere other than in town. You had talked to Sawyer about when you would propose and asked if he’d be willing to throw a New Years Eve party. He agreed and even volunteered to distract Percy and Anna-Marie.

You had five minutes before midnight so everyone started gathering in the living room. Brooklynne popped up next to you and gave you hug as she placed your ring box in your back pocket. Turning to Juliette you take her hands in yours.

“Juliette two years ago my car broke down and I met you. I knew from the moment that my eyes land on you that day that I was in love. Then you showed me your favorite spots around here and I didn’t want to leave. You came with us on the trail and it felt like I was a part of this really weird country family.” You drop to a knee,” I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me?” You pull out the ring and look at her with a smile.

She smirks, “still nothing”

You cut her off with a joking groan,” I would like to spend the rest of my life with Juliette the hot sexy country cheerleader Mendoza if she will have me.”

She laughs but nods,” yes I’ll marry you.”

With five seconds left on the clock you place the ring on her finger and as soon as midnight hits she seals the deal with a kiss.


End file.
